Chez les Ivanov
by izza-x23
Summary: Kai passe la fin de semaine chez les Ivanov. Vive la semaine de relâche one shot


**Bonjours ^^ Une nouvelle h****istoire, c'est un one shot. C'est centré sur Kai comme la plupart de mes histoires. **

**Kai a 18 ans **

**Tala a 18 ans **

**Beyblade ne m'appartient pas malheureusement, juste les OC**

* * *

La semaine de relâche... une longue et grosse semaine… d'habitude je vais chez mon grand-père pour me faire insulter. Mais depuis l'année dernière j'ai arrêté, je ne suis pas masochiste pour enduré ça année après année. L'année dernière, je suis resté chez Tyson. Ça à été une de mes plus mauvaises décisions. Si j'avais été vivre dans un champ de construction, mes «vacances» auraient été moins bruyante et plus divertissante. Cette année j'ai passé la première parti tout seul… c'était cool du vendredi soir au mercredi, mais j'ai plus rien à faire, je commence à m'en merder. Donc, jeudi soir quand Tala m'a appeler de chez son père pour me demander si je voulais aller chez sa mère avec lui j'ai dit oui, car contrairement a Tyson lui au moins je suis capable de le supporter (bien sur avant de lui répondre oui, j'ai dit non j'ai accepté quand il était sur le point de raccroché, il a dit merci je t'en dois une.)

(En Russie)

Je conduisais mon auto en direction de la maison de Tala lorsqu'il me dit :

-il y a des choses que tu dois savoir si ma mère avant qu'on y soit.

-Oook comme quoi ?

-Premièrement, ma mère est une ¨pimp¨…une proxénète.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Ben… Elle a un bordel, c'est elle la boss, elle est une ancienne pute qui a décidé de faire sa propre maison de jambe en l'air. En gros la maison dans la quelle on va vivre durant c'est trois jours est une maison de pute, un bordel.

-Elles vont hum êtres là hum les filles.

-Non pervers, c'est la semaine de relâche, elles aussi ont des familles et ma mère leurs donnent congé parce qu'on vient, elle ne veut pas que les putes influencent mes sœurs… et ouais en passant mon frère et mes sœurs vont êtres là.

-Attends-tu m'avait pas dit que toute ta famille serait là!!

-C'EST-LA-SEMAINE-DE-RELÂCHE, les personnes normales profite de se moment pour passer du temps en famille. Si tu n'aime pas ça tu peux toujours aller dans ta famille.

-Hnn

-De tout façon on est rendu stationne ici. On y est

Devant la maison, il y a 3 personnes assit sur les marche : un garçon blond d'à peu près 20 ans, une fille de 17 ans qui était beaucoup plus foncé que les autres et finalement une fillette de sept ans. De toute évidence, ils ne sont pas du même père.

-TALA!! Dit la petite fille, tu ma manquée, j'ai ramené plein de chose du pensionnat pour toi!!

-Trop cool, Ana, tu va tout me les montré quand on sera à l'intérieur ok

-Et c'est qui lui?

-C'est mon ami de l'abbaye, il va passer la semaine ici.

Alors a tour de rôle on se présenta : le plus vieux Sergei, la fille Sofya et Ana. Tala était plus vieux que Sofya. Alors on était la a attendre que la mère à Tala arrive avec les autres. Personne n'avait les clés du bordel.

Elle arriva enfin 20 minutes plus tard, heureusement que l'on est en Russie au moins il ne fait pas froid dehors (noté le sarcasme). Je serais bien retourner dans mon auto mais il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tout le monde… (_il conduit une Lamborghini 2 place__)_

-Maman tu est en retard, dit Sergei

-Désoler j'étais avec un client, il faut bien que la nourriture rentre sur la table en plus il voulait…

-Trop d'information maman, on ne veut pas savoir, il fait froid on veut rentrer, dit Sofya énervée, moi je suis dehors depuis 40 minutes papa ma déposer plus tôt, Tala me dit plus tard que Sofya était la seul qui vivait chez son père, un afro américain, les autres tout comme lui avait été envoyé dans des abbayes ou dans des pensionnats et ne voyait leurs pères que durant la première partis des vacances ou pas du tout.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, si c'est pour êtres de cette humeur prochaine fois reste chez ton père Sofya…

Finalement après une chicane mère- fille de 5 à 8 minutes on rentra dans la maison. C'est une très grande maison avec une odeur de Bordel si vous savez ce que je veux dire. La mère de Tala qui se prénomme Cherry, je doute que se soit sont vrai nom, nous dit ouvrir les fenêtres pour changer l'air. Encore une fois heureusement qu'il ne fait pas froid dehors…

Il y avait deux chambres ''propres'' avec deux lit part chambre, Tala ne leur avait pas dit que j'allais venir, l'imbécile, donc je dors dans la même chambre que Sofya, elle n'aimait l'idée. Elle a dit : ''je vais devoir dormir habiller et je n'aime pas ça''. Comme il y a plein de chambre dans la maison, j'avais proposé de dormir dans une autre chambre mais selon Cherry, il se pouvait que j'attrape une de ses maladies qu'on ne veut pas avoir en dormant là-bas, car ça n'avait pas été nettoyé. Donc je dors dans la même chambre que Sofya.

Vendredi matin

J'ai découvert sans étonnement que finalement c'est Tala l'idiot de la famille. Dans chaque famille il en a un qui est moins futé que les autres; chez les granger ces Tyson, chez les Fernandez ces Raul... Si vous vous dites chez moi il n'y a pas d'idiot cela veux dire que c'est vous.

Chez les Ivanov parce qu'ils ne vont surement pas se revoir durant l'année toutes les journées doivent êtres passer en famille, durant les jours de la semaine de relâche qu'ils passent ensemble.

Donc premièrement, petit déjeuner en famille. C'est les personne qui se lève en premier qui le prépare dont tout le monde fait semblant de dormir le plus longtemps possible. Malheureusement, je ne savais pas ça et j'ai du aider a préparé à manger avec Cherry,

Andrei aussi était là… il a fait trop de bruit en allant au toilette alors il a du aider.

(Au déjeuné)

''Les œufs sont dégoutant'' dit tala en poussant sont assiette ''Andrei ta pas changé tu mes toujours trop de sel, gage que tu sors encore avec la folle de Suzie parce que toi tu change jamais''

-'' Tu ne sais trop pas de quoi tu parle!! En plus avant de te voir rentré dans la cuisine, j'étais contre l'euthanasie alors tu vois je change d'avis''

-''Ha ha ha et moi qui croyait que c'étais juste ta dentition qui était drôle''

Finalement c'est leur mère qui les a dits d'arrêter de ce battre on dirait des enfants de 5 ans.

En tout qu'à vers une heure on est allé patiner en ''famille''. On est tous aller sur la glace sauf Cherry, elle a dit que avec son travaille il ne faillait pas qu'elle tombe, il ne faut pas qu'elle ce casse quel que chose. Je trouve bizarre que quoi on fasse, elle trouve un moyen de nous rappeler qu'elle est une prostituée.

On est revenu à 11heure pm. Ana dormait sur le dos à Tala. Je suis allé me coucher. Sofya dort en soutien et en short short… elle n'est pas pudique…J'aime sa. Si c'étais pas la sœur de tala je t'enterais ma chance.

Samedi :

Sofya m'a crié dessus ce matin. Parce que SON réveille matin avait sonné. Elle a dit d'autres choses mais je n'ai pas compris elle est parti trop vite.

On (moi, tala et Andrei) regardait à la télévision ''coup de Rock saison 2*'' quand Sofya est venu parler de la beauté intérieur et des garçons macho et d'autre chose que je n'ai pas entendu Tala a monté le son. Elle c'était assise a coté de moi et insultait les filles de l'émission quand Cherry nous a dit de choisir l'activité qu'on allait faire aujourd'hui.

Comme tout le monde chialait pour savoir quoi faire on a pigé des trucs intéressants à faire dans un chapeau qu'Ana est allée chercher sur une table.

Chacun écrivait ce qu'il voulait faire. J'ai écris -cinéma ''Shutter Island''

Alors on a bien mélangé toute les cartes dans le chapeau. Dur la première carte il était écrit '' blowjob gratuit'' on était comme WTF. Ana n'a pas comprit, Dieu merci. Cherry est venu en riant et a dit que c'était a elle, elle l'avait oublié dans le chapeau, elle la mit dans sont soutient gorge et est parti. Men qu'elle est bizarre. Je suis allé me laver les mains après, elle utilise ce chapeau pour ''travailler''. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait avec et je ne veux pas le savoir.

Finalement, c'est mon idée qui a été pigé, Ana à commencer a pleuré elle ne voulait pas voir le film, Sofya c'est plainte : ''bullshit, bullshit, bullshit''.

Andrei lui a dit de la fermé qu'elle n'était pas chez son père pour céder à tout moindre ses caprices, elle lui a répondu d'aller se faire foutre et que au moins elle voyait son père contrairement a lui ne savait même pas qui c'était.

Ils ont alors commencé a ce battre, personne est allé les séparé. Tala est parti regarder la tv et Ana la suivi. Moi je regardais, j'aurais préféré une bataille entre deux filles…mais c'est mieux que rien. En se battant certains boutons du chemisier de Sofya se sont détaché j'avais une belle vu sur ses seins qui rebondissait.

Finalement c'est Cherry qui les a séparés.

On est allé au ciné pour voir ''flics en service''. Film choisi par Ana, je n'ai jamais autant pensé au suicide, ce film c'est de la merde. Je voulais partir mais il fallait que je passe devant Sofya qui était encore en colère alors j'ai laissé faire et je me suis endormie. Note a moi-même ne j'aimais me mettre dans un coin. Je me suis réveillé à la fin…

On ses tous entasser dans la van Astro* de la mère a Tala. On a fait un arrêté à une pharmacie. Sofya devait acheter des tampons... Ça explique beaucoup de choses.

Dimanche: dernier jour chez les Ivanov

Sofya est retournée à la ''normal'', mais sa poitrine est encore gonflé pas que je regarde juste sa, mais je suis un jeune homme qui a aussi des hormones.

Alors c'est le dernier jour, Cherry a décidé de nous amener dans un restaurent chic. Tout le monde devrait êtres sur son 31.

On est allé au Kavkaz * j'ai porté des vieux vêtements d'Andrei. Le restaurent Kavkaz est un très beau restaurant. On était avait une belle place le serveur avait l'air de connaitre Cherry et plusieurs hommes âgées nous regardaient en souriant alors j'ai demande si elle venait souvent ici. Et elle ma dit que elle rencontrait souvent ses client ici et même que certains étaient là.

On mangeait quand de nulle part un homme c'est approché avec sa chaise.

-Alors comment va les vacances, dit l'homme

C'étais le père Ana, il est Irlandais, il avait le drapeau tatoué sur son cou… Tala ma dit plus tard qu'il venait sortir de prison. Après avoir bu le trois quart de notre bouteille d'alcool, il invita Cherry a dansé. Et on ne les a pas revus. Elle est surement allé ''travailler''. En tout qu'à chacun a du payé sa part. Sofya pas dit que ce n'est pas la première fois que sa mère partait durant un souper qu'elle avait organisé.

On a pris le taxi on est revenu au bordel. On a préparé nos valises pour partir le lendemain matin. Cherry étais revenu mais elle avait une gueule de bois alors on l'a laissé dormir. Ana et Sofya avait fait une grande carte ou il y était écrit ''Bye'' avec nos nom d'écrit dessus, une carte simple et direct comme je les aime.

Andrei est allé déposer Ana a sont pensionna en train. Tala est allé rejoindre les démolitions boys.

Moi et Sofya ont étaient à l'aéroport, moi destinations japon elle New York.

On attendait chacun de notre bord quand on appela les personnes pour New York alors elle pris ses trucs et elle est parti. Sur sa chaise elle avait laissé son numéro et son email. J'entendis l'appelle de mon avion je pris le papier et partit. Les chances que Tala sache que je vais sans doute ''joué'' avec sa sœur son mince.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

C'est 3 jours dans la vie de Kai

Je trouve que Kai ressemble assez bien au personnage dans Beyblade. Il ne parle pas beaucoup à voit haute. Il ne fait que regarder. Il est un peu pervers, mais c'est un adolescent. Tout le monde passe par là un jour ou l'autre.

*****téléréalité ou un batteur d'un ancien groupe rock ''cherche l'amour chez des filles stupide et dévergondé'' c'est sa qui dit dans le réclame mais a la place de stupide il dit sublime.

*****très grosse van googlé le

*****Vrai restaurent russe


End file.
